icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Charlotte Checkers (1993–2010)
| owner = Michael Kahn | GM = Derek Wilkinson | coach = Derek Wilkinson | COO = Tera Black | media = | affiliates = New York Rangers (NHL), Hartford Wolf Pack (AHL), Colorado Avalanche (NHL), Lake Erie Monsters (AHL) | name1 = Charlotte Checkers | dates1 = 1993 to 2010 |reg_season_titles = none |division_titles = none |conf_titles = none |kelly_cups = 1995–96 }} The Charlotte Checkers were an American ice hockey team in Charlotte, North Carolina, and played in the ECHL (formerly the East Coast Hockey League). Franchise history Following a 17-year hiatus from hockey, Charlotte welcomed the Checkers back in 1993. Since their return, the Checkers have made the playoffs ten times, including winning the ECHL Championship in 1996.http://www.gocheckers.com/udp.php?id=121 The current Checkers franchise was founded in 1993 and played from then until 2005 in Bojangles' Coliseum. In 2005, they moved to Time Warner Cable Arena. The team set their all time attendance record of 12,398 on February 21, 2009 in a 5-2 win against the Florida Everblades. Their previous record was 11,237 in a loss against the Texas Wildcatters in February 2007. On January 21, 2010, it was reported that negotiations may be in the works for the owner of the Checkers to buy the Albany River Rats, the American Hockey League affiliate of the NHL's Carolina Hurricanes.http://www.canescountry.com/2010/1/22/1265397/ahl-to-charlotte-closer-to On February 10, the sale of the River Rats to the Checkers owner was confirmed, with the Rats taking on the Checkers identity starting with the 2010-11 season. As a result of this, the Checkers' ECHL membership was relinquished to the League at the end of the 2009-10 ECHL season, ending the franchise's ECHL history. "CAPITAL DISTRICT SPORTS ANNOUNCES RIVER RATS SALE" - AlbanyRiverRats.com[http://www.echl.com/cgi-bin/mpublic.cgi?action=show_news&id=21388 "ECHL Concludes Mid-Season Board of Governors Meeting" - ECHL.com[. Season-by-season record Records as of 2009-10 season. ''Note: GP = Games played, W = Wins, L = Losses, T* = Ties, OTL = Overtime Losses, SOL = Shootout Losses, PTS = Points, PCT = Winning Percentage, GF = Goals for, GA = Goals against, PIM = Penalties in minutes -T* Includes Overtime and Shootout Losses(Games tied at end of regulation went directly to shootout from 1995–2000) '' Current roster As of October 21, 2009.Roster Team records Single season :Goals: 48 Sergei Berdnikov (1993-94) :Assists: 61 Matt Robbins (1994-95), Scott King (2000-01), Kevin Hilton (2000-01) :Points: 101 Scott King (2000-01) :Penalty Minutes: 352 Eric Boulton (1996-97) :GAA: 2.43 Scott Meyer (2003-04) :SV%: .923 Scott Meyer (2003-04), Jeff Jakaitis (2008-09), :Wins: 32 Nick Vitucci (1995-96) :Shutouts: 3 Scott Meyer(2003-04), Alex Westlund(2006-07) *Goaltending records need a minimum 25 games played by the goaltender Career :Career Goals: 174 Darryl Noren :Career Assists: 229 Darryl Noren :Career Points: 403 Darryl Noren :Career Penalty Minutes: 213 Steve MacIntyre Notable players *Scott Bailey *Eric Boulton *Eric Cairns *Daniel Girardi *Chris Holt *Dusty Jamieson *Antti Laaksonen *Jason LaBarbera *Darryl Noren *David Oliver *Matt Robbins *Paxton Schafer *Rob Tallas *Shawn Wheeler *Derek Wilkinson *Peter Worrell *Joe Zappala Retired numbers *4 - Kurt Seher References External links * Charlotte Checkers Official Website Category:American ice hockey teams Category:ECHL team Category:New York Rangers Category:Established in 1993 Category:Disestablished in 2010 Category:Defunct ECHL teams